


Caught

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba have sex in Heibon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

“So is this seriously what you do all day?” 

Aoba sighs for what seems like the umpteenth time that day and slams the phone down on the hook. Damn slow work day. And to top it off, this brat had to come in and bother him. Noiz was perched on top of Aoba’s desk tinkering with various objects and trinkets he found lying around.   
“Shouldn’t you be focused on recovering instead of bothering me?” 

Noiz shrugs his shoulders. “I was officially discharged three days ago. What better way to spend it than coming to see you?” 

He said that with such a stoic face that Aoba couldn’t help but blush. They had become something…more since the fall of Oval Tower. What that more was, Aoba couldn’t exactly say. Were they a couple? They had had sex that time in the hospital and plenty of times after. But Noiz and he hadn’t done anything that constituted couple like behavior. No dates or anything. Aoba was really starting to feel like a high class whore.   
“What’s wrong?” The worry must have shown on his face because Noiz was shooting him a bewildered gaze. “If you want me to really leave, I will.” 

“Ah, no it’s not that.” Aoba picked up the phone cord and twirled it around his finger. A sudden tug on a lock of his hair made him jerk backwards. “Cut that out!”

Noiz let out a dry snicker. “So something is wrong. Just spit it out.” 

Aoba stands up so fast that the rolling chair he was sitting in shoots backwards. “You really are a brat, you know. Just waltzing in here like you and I are a couple or something, when you’ve never said anything about it.” He can feel his face heat up as the words spill out. “I mean, what are we? We’ve done…you know. But that’s the only thing we’ve done. I’m getting the feeling I’m being used here.”   
Noiz’s face is annoyingly passive. “Is that seriously what you’re so hung up about?” he says after a few seconds. 

“Don’t say it like it’s nothing.” 

“I don’t really care about labels or anything like that. All I know is that I like you and want to spend time with you. Who cares if we’ve just had sex? All those times you brought me food and spent time with me, I count that as something. Or maybe you’re just feeling regret?” 

Those words stung. Aoba regretted nothing he’d done for Noiz. He spent all those hours in the hospital because he genuinely wanted to.   
“I don’t feel any regret. I…maybe I just want some clarification. To know that what I feel…you feel it, too.” 

Noiz hops off the desk, landing just inches from where Aoba stands. He cups Aoba’s face in his hands and leans in and kisses him. He can feel his tongue piercing rubbing against his mouth as he forces it open. The metallic ball feels amazing as it rubs against the upper wall of his mouth. Aoba sucks it in further, a little clink sounding as it hits his teeth. Though Noiz didn’t have the best technique, he made up for it with passion. Aoba feels the air leave his body as Noiz runs his tongue along his own, over the sides of his cheek, and even over his teeth. He breaks away all too soon, a thin stream of saliva connecting their mouths together. 

“Do you think I forgot what you did for me?” His green eyes have donned a serious gaze. “You said you’d take responsibility for me and show me new experiences. I want to know new things. I want you to teach me those things.” 

“Noiz…” Aoba takes his hand and thumbs over the bandage still wrapped there. “I’m sorry.” 

Noiz sits down in Aoba’s chair and guides him into his lap. “Come and show me all these new sensations.” 

He runs his hand up Aoba’s waist and under his shirt. Aoba quickly slaps it away. “We can’t here! What if Haga-san or those bratty kids come in?”   
Noiz responds by kissing along his chest and up his throat to his jaw. His kisses are like fire and Aoba finds it harder and harder to protest. 

“Dammit, Noiz.” 

“Pull your pants down.” 

After a few seconds of hesitation, Aoba finally complies. His fingers fumble on the buckle but Noiz deftly undoes it. Cold air hits his ass and he realizes how completely exposed he is. Before he can make note of this to Noiz, a warm hand wraps itself around his cock. 

“Ah!”

The warmth feels incredibly good as Noiz fondles his shaft all the way down to his balls. Noiz sticks two fingers up to his mouth. “Suck,” he orders. 

Aoba draws them into his mouth and runs his tongue over the digits. Noiz’s fingers have a rough texture and a salty flavor. He sucks and licks vigorously until they are coated in saliva. When Noiz is satisfied, he takes them out and wraps them around Aoba’s cock. The slickness makes it easier for him to create a heady friction. Aoba wraps his arms around Noiz’s neck and buries his face in his shoulder, snuffling his cries. He smells of lime and Aoba inhales his scent committing it to memory. Aoba nips along his neck, drawing in the pink skin and giving it a hard suck. A small purple spot rises. 

Noiz finds his mouth and kisses him. “Move your hips a little.” He commands. Aoba does and almost bites his tongue with the pleasure that courses through him. 

“Mm! Noiz keep doing that.” 

“Does that feel good? Your face is flushed.” Noiz’s deep voice rushes into his ear and makes him shiver. “I want to do stuff like this with you always. I want to do everything with you.” 

He draws Aoba’s forehead to his. “Look at how much of a mess you’re making.” Noiz scoops up small beads of precum and swirls them around on his fingers like it’s the most fascinating thing in the world. 

“Stop that, you weirdo!” 

Noiz brings his fingers to his lips and licks them. “You taste good.” 

Before Aoba can say anything, Noiz’s hand is again wrapped around his cock and pumping furiously. Aoba digs his fingers into Noiz’s shoulders as his body jerks from the intensity. 

“Yes, just like that,” he cries out. Aoba can feel himself approaching that sweet edge as the buildup gets stronger and stronger. “Fuck, please don’t stop.” 

He can feel it. He’s almost there. He’s-

“Aoba-san!” Aoba practically falls out of Noiz’s lap as he hears Haga-san’s booming voice echo throughout the store. He’s standing there slack jawed and face completely red with embarrassment. Aoba hastens to pull up his pants but he can’t get the stupid things untangled from his angles and his damn erection is flashing in the air like a damn red flag. Noiz just continues to sit there and stare at Haga-san with a stoic expression. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Haga-san stutters. “Just came back for…can’t remember now…”

Finally Aoba manages to get his pants up. “I’m so sorry, Haga-san! I didn’t mean for this to-I’m sorry you walked in on-I’m sorry!” He bows low, his entire face lit up with embarrassment. 

Haga-san gives a nervous chuckle and rubs his head. “Guess I should have called first.” His eyes won’t meet Aoba’s and Aoba can feel his stomach plummeting. He smacks Noiz and mouths for him to say something. 

Noiz slowly rises from his chair and walks over to Haga-san. He places both hands on his shoulders and bluntly says, “You interrupted a good thing.” 

Well, that was it. He was surely fired now.


End file.
